


Cause now I want to kiss you, with all the things we've been through.

by sallowsunflowers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating Date, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallowsunflowers/pseuds/sallowsunflowers
Summary: Feferi really wants her boys to get along, and by god they're going to try.





	Cause now I want to kiss you, with all the things we've been through.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondhandact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/gifts).



> Sorry for the lack of dialogue, i busted this out at 2 am and character voices were doing my  
> head in :P. This was a really fun prompt to write, i love writing silly dates and cute bonding moments so this was right up my alley.

Dawn’s golden fingers were just grasping at the horizon when one Feferi Peixes awoke. It felt odd to wake with the sun instead of the pale light of the moons, but the light on this strange new world did not burn with the intensity of Alternia’s, and as such the trolls had attempted to change their sleep cycles to match their human co-players. After all, that is what the trolls native to this planet had done.

 

Feferi slipped from her ‘coon and padded to the bathroom, ready to begin the long process of washing the slime from her thick hair. Thankfully the process did not hinder the routines of her housemates, as Feferi got up a good hour and a half before they did.

 

When the players of SBURB had arrived on their new planet, in the new universe that they had worked so hard for, they didn’t know that one last reward would be awaiting them. Their formerly dead, half-dead, or missing friends had been returned to them, and it was with great joy and celebration that they put the game behind them and started a new chapter in their lives together. The players had chosen places to settle all across the planet and Feferi, along with Sollux and Eridan, had moved to a large town near the sea on the continent they first appeared on. According to Jade, they were living in a place known as ‘Brisbane’ on the first earth. It was a pleasant place, warm and breezy with a large troll population. The food was excellent, and the area was known for its innovative mashups of human and troll cuisine.

 

Back to our bubbly protagonist! After taking ablutions Feferi moved sleepily into the kitchen, thinking about her plans for the day. Living with Sollux and Eridan together had been a right wreck lately, as the two of them just wouldn’t stop arguing! It seemed that Feferi was the only thing holding them together, and that was a position that she didn’t want to put herself in ever again. She needed a way to get her buoys to get along, and had just the plan!

 

A loud thump signalled that one of them had woken up and soon enough Sollux came slouching into the room to make coffee, hair still sleep mussed. Feferi padded up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and sliding her arms around his waist.

 

“Mmph, morning FF” he murmured, placing his mug underneath the coffee machine. She giggled into his shoulder and wished him good morning in return, simply holding him in silence for a minute before detaching herself as he collected his full cup of coffee.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy, guppy. Positively adorabubble!” She said, watching as he blushed slightly and sparked a little, taking a sip of his burning coffee. It was almost an established routine in their relationship, her speaking up when she thought something charming about her matesprit. Though it was generally an issue discussed and worked out with his moirail Aradia, she knew extensively of the goldblood’s self-hatred. It made her heart swell with pity when she saw him so down. It made her feel like she was going to suffocate, or explode, with how much aching pity there was, the pressing need to make Sollux see himself as she saw him.

 

The loud click of the bathroom door closing broke the ex-heiress out of her reverie, indicating that Eridan was awake and about to close off the ablutionblock for a good hour.

 

Sollux cursed under his breath, sneaking a look at the now shut door down the hallway. He still needed to get the last of the sopor slime out of his hair, and by the time the violetblood was done, it will have crusted into an unmanageable mess. Usually, Sollux showers first as his only lasted a few minutes. Sensing an argument brewing Feferi gets up from the dining table and moves to the stovetop, she’s got the perchfect distraction!.

 

She turned her head back toward the table where her matesprit was sitting, inky hair spilling over her shoulders. “Is there anyfin you want for breakfast? I’m makoing some eggs, toast too probubbly,” she asked. Sollux needed to eat more, so this was killing two fish with one spear!

 

The mage nodded, mumbling something affirming into his half full mug.

 

“Wonderful! Would you mind kelping out and grabbing me the eggs?” She asked, and with that, they started to cook breakfast together, the sounds of the waking city and running water making a calming sheet of background noise to the domestic scene. The morning was off to a good start in Feferi’s books, and it was only going to get betta!

 

Perhaps 20 minutes later three plates of food had been prepared, and the other seadweller finally emerged from the shower. Sollux ducked out of the room and within a few more minutes was back in the kitchen with hair that was still dripping. The three of them tucked into their food in comfortable silence, a rare treat in the Peixes-Captor-Ampora residence. About halfway into their meal Feferi sees the op-perch-tuna-ty to voice her plans for the three of them.

 

“Right! Today we’re getting out of the house, I’ve got a plan!” She was practically bouncing in her seat, excited for the day ahead.

 

“And what exactly would this grand plan be Fef?” Eridan said, earfins perking up in interest. It was funny, he tried to be aloof and stoic most of the time, but his fins were so expressive. For anyone who could understand the signals, they painted a whirlwind of emotions on his face in plain sight.

 

“Oh, you’ll sea! It’s somefin we can do together, think of it as a trust-building exercise as whale as fun!” She saw the apprehensive glare that her quadmates shot each other and added, “There will be no complaining, I’ve had enough of your bickering!”

 

And that was the end of that. The trio finished their breakfast, dumping the dishes in the sink to deal with later. The place Feferi had in mind was close enough to where they lived, she assured them. So perhaps two hours of lazy getting ready and lazing around later they set out into the great outdoors, surrounded by the sounds of bustling traffic, passing conversations and barking woofbeasts. The day was warm and the trip was almost entirely pleasant, towards the end a quarrel was breaking out between the two boys about something or other.

 

“Okay, we’re here!” Feferi said, stopping them all in their tracks and pointing to her right.

 

Their eyes followed her hand and landed on the building next to them, which they had failed to notice in the midst of their argument. The bright sign on the front loudly advertised it as an ice skating rink, boasting “long sessions for low prices!” in bubbly pink lettering. It was a very Feferi place.

 

“I’ve been coming here for a whale, I’m getting pretty good! But it’s hard at first, which is where the trust bit comes in. You’ll sea!!!” She dragged them inside, quickly paying for entry and boots.

 

She reached the gate and pushed off onto the ice, gliding forward with grace. She had attained a lot of agility and strength from hunting underwater all her life, and she made the motions look easy, only stumbling once before sweeping around the corner at the far end of the rink.

 

This was something that both the prince and mage could agree on, that Feferi Peixes was one of the most beautiful things this world had to offer. Not just for her looks, for the freckles that dotted her cheeks and fins or her gorgeous twisting length of ebony hair, but for the personal things. The way she laughed, a weird bubbly giggle if she was really amused, the dotting of nautical puns throughout her speech, the way she would tangle limbs with them in a giant cuddle pile after a late night watching movies or reading together in silence.

 

She rounded the closer end of the rink, zooming back towards them to usher them onto the ice.

 

Eridan stepped forwards confidently, looking slightly ridiculous as he slips on the first step and latches onto the wall. Sollux outright snorts with laughter at the sight, before his expression quickly changes to one of slight terror as he is pulled onto the ice by a grinning Feferi.

 

“Here’s how this works buoys. I’ll skate in front, you two follow! Easy as that, you just can’t use the wall for balance!” Feferi says, and with that she slowly starts to glide away from them, skating backwards so she still faces the pair.

 

A charged glare passes between the two, and they make no attempt to help each other. Moving forward with a shaky step Sollux attempts to skate on his own.

“FF this is nice and all, but ew. As if I’d trust fishdouche here to not trip me up.”

“Hey! You say that like I’m the fuckin problem here.”

 

“Oh shush you two, I’ll be watching and if either of you tries somefin finny there’ll be shell to pay! Just try to have some fun!”

 

They started to shakily move forward, bickering back and forth.

“You’re wobblin too much!”

“Stop moving to the left, you’re going to make me fall-”

“I’m only trying to get out of the way of your clumsy fuckin feet.”

 

Bit by bit they started to gain confidence, skating side by side and grasping each other's arms for support.

“C'mon buoys, you’re doing reelly whale!” Feferi was beaming at them from about two meters in front, pleased that everything was working to plan.

 

After a lap or two the pair were doing much better, but still hadn’t let go of each other. What had been a necessary holding of arms for balance had become a gentle handhold. Surely if it was pointed out they would either let go of each other or move their hands, so Feferi simply smiled to herself and said nothing.

 

They were about halfway round their third lap when it happened. Sollux’s foot slipped out from under him, catching him by surprise enough that he didn’t have time to kick in his psionics. Lashing out and grabbing Eridan’s arm, they fell to the ice with a yelp. Sollux had pulled the other boy on top of him, and Eridan scrambled to get up slightly, arms bracketing the mage’s head. Staring at each other, they seemed to stop breathing for a second. Their eyes were locked, waiting for the other to do something, _anything_. Sollux broke the eye contact, snickering softly. Rolling off to the side he lay on his back on the freezing ice, water starting to soak his shirt.

 

“This is it. This is how I die for real. Rest in peace Sollux Captor, an absolute dumbass to the end,” he said.

“Psh- stop bein so over-dramatic,” said Eridan, sitting up on his knees and rising shakily to his feet.

Sollux raised one slender eyebrow. “As if you can talk! Eridan Ampora, telling someone not to be overdramatic.”

“Get up ya fuckin dork,” said Eridan, leaning down and offering his hand. Laughing, the other boy grabbed his arm and pulled himself to his feet, with a little psiioniic help.

 

Well, that resolved itself well! Feferi had been half expecting a fight and was prepared to step in and have her first attempt at this sort of thing fail miserably. It was working better than expected!

 

It was about an hour later when the session finished. Unlacing their boots and thanking the attendants the trio made their way outside. The rink was located three blocks from the oceanfront, which had a pleasant little boardwalk lined with small cafes and restaurants, as well as tourist-y vendors joyfully selling their wares to anyone passing. Making their way down to the boardwalk for food, they travelled in comfortable silence. It was, by now, late afternoon, and the oceanfront was bustling with people. To Feferi, the place felt like excitement. The smell of cooking food mixed with the salt of the ocean and the air was full with the sound of conversation. Winding their way through the loose crowd, she leads them to one of her favourite shops, a small ice cream bar. It was mostly troll variations, and so tended to have mostly troll customers, along with a few humans either on a dare or weird enough to like it.

 

Walking down the boardwalk with their treats, they chattered and bickered good-naturedly about a variety of topics that seem strange without context. Feferi was grinning from ear to ear - fin to fin, rather - and it was perhaps the happiest Sollux and Eridan had seen her in the past month. Her gleaming shark teeth were of full display, fins waving back and forth slowly. She was, simply put, happy. Here, she was, alive and well with her bouys by her side. Speaking of her quadmates, they were also looking well.

Eridan’s usually impeccably styled hair was mussed from skating, windblown and barely kept presentable by his occasional rakes through it with his claws. He’d even managed a smile or two, ducking his chin into his scarf and letting the corners of his mouth slowly slide upwards. He managed to pull off the whole ‘casually tousled’ look, made him look like less of a douche too. It was nice to see him happy instead of angry, after everything the game had done.

Sollux looked similarly content. Strolling along beside her and offering sharp comments, he looked a good deal healthier than when they had been brought back, hair clean and restored eyes bright. His lisp was back, to his annoyance, but Feferi simply found it cute, the way his oversized double fangs poked small indents into his lip when he smiled.

 

For once, the two trolls were in agreeance with each other. Them getting along made Feferi happy, and life easier, and that happiness was worth it. They were going to make this work, for her sake. A tiny, traitorous part of their pans whispered that they could find this sort of happiness with each other, too.

 

By the time they were heading home the hazy light of dusk had started to settle on the town, the evening seabreeze blowing down the streets ruffling hair and whisking leaves along the pavement. The three trolls walked down the tranquil streets, hand in hand. They eventually reached their shared home, laughing quietly over some silly thing Eridan said. Dinner was a pleasant affair, and soon they were tangled together in Feferi’s recuperacoon.

 

Sollux was sandwiched between the two seadwellers, leaning back to chest on Feferi and chest to chest with Eridan, who was resting his head on Sollux’s collarbone. Feferi’s arms were wrapped loosely around the both of them, a comforting hold on her quadmates.

 

“Hey, FF. Thanks, for today,” Sollux murmured, “It was- nice.”

“Mm, thank you Fef.” added Eridan, sighing gently and settling further against Sollux, just to keep warm of course, closing his eyes.

 

Nothing could be solved in a day, but today they’d made good progress. Feferi gazed down at her sleeping boyfriends, tired and content. They may not be there yet, and there’d always be obstacles to overcome, but they’d work through it together. In the end, it should turn out okay.

 

Sinking further down into the sopor, Feferi closed her drooping eyelids and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
